


J2 New Years

by DirtyCoffey



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Just a little ficlet that came out of nowhere...my vague suppositions of J2 New Year 2017 in Vail. A personal J2 head cannon, if you will.





	J2 New Years

One J is seen in public and the other J’s wife posts to social media. The other J and wife stay low and are not seen.

This time, it’s Jared’s turn to be seen in public. So he is photographed with fans-smiling, congenial, happy.

Meanwhile, D is posting to social media about time and holidays with the family. In theory, most people would think that Jensen is included.

And G is hunkered down, no bearding duties for this holiday and time. Although, all bets are off whether she’ll be able to actually not post to social media and cause timeline questions.

And the J’s…well, they are together. Like always.

Cuddled up together, enjoy the skiing, enjoying each other. Enjoying this time away from the wives, away from the kids, away from the pressure of Vancouver.

Just two Texas boys, head over heels in love. Together. As always. Ringing in the new year sweaty, happy, sated, and a little drunk.


End file.
